


Ejército de dos

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Army Of Two (Video Game)
Genre: Alec is Alpha, Brian is Bravo, Feels, M/M, a little bit angsty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Apenas ha pasado una semana desde que dejasen México tras acabar con el cártel de La Guadaña, y Brian está que se sube por las paredes.</i><br/>Alec y él tienen un permiso de un mes para recuperarse del duro golpe que supuso su última misión, pero estar parado está resultando tan estresante como aburrido. Cuando no hay misiones es como si le faltase algo y no soporta esa sensación.<br/>Por ello Brian está decidido a conseguirse algo de acción, y si es en la compañía de su buen amigo y compañero de la T.W.O. mejor que mejor.</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo, las cosas casi nunca salen como las planeamos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ejército de dos

**Author's Note:**

> Hola~  
> El otro día publiqué aquel oneshot Rios/Salem y hoy os traigo el Alpha/Bravo que os comenté ^^  
> Esta historia es algo más larga que la del otro pairing, y de comedia tiene bien poquito xD Pero aún así espero que os guste.  
> Gracias por leer,
> 
> Iris.
> 
>  
> 
> PD: del tercer juego en el que estos dos personajes son protagonistas, mi favorito es sin duda alguna Bravo, por su sarcasmo y las salidas que tiene a lo largo del título. Cuando juego con mi sobrino siempre me lo cojo porque me siento identificada con él ;)

  
[](http://s1226.photobucket.com/user/Aeriel333/media/Alpha-Bravo_1_zpsvurfrmmc.jpg.html)  
( **Alpha & Bravo**)

Apenas ha pasado una semana desde que dejasen México tras acabar con el cártel de La Guadaña, y Brian está que se sube por las paredes.  
Alec y él tienen un permiso de un mes para recuperarse del duro golpe que supuso su última misión, pero estar parado está resultando tan estresante como aburrido. Cuando no hay misiones es como si le faltase algo y no soporta esa sensación.  
Por ello Brian está decidido a conseguirse algo de acción, y si es en la compañía de su buen amigo y compañero de la T.W.O. mejor que mejor.  
Ni siquiera se levanta del sofá donde se encuentra tirado cuan largo es para rescatar su teléfono móvil de entre las bolsas de patatas, cajas de pizza y latas de cerveza que han convertido su mesita de café en lo más parecido a un campo de batalla. Solamente lo agarra, haciendo caso omiso de lo grasiento que está por tanta porquería que le ha caído encima y marca el número de Alec con premura.  
La respuesta es inmediata pero para nada lo que se esperaba.

" _¿Hola, holita?_ "

Ya de primeras Brian está seguro de que la chica no debe tener muchas luces a juzgar por su manera de contestar al teléfono y con esa voz de pito que se gasta le es imposible no imaginársela en pleno orgasmo. Insoportable no, merecedor de cortarse las venas.  
Pero entonces recuerda el motivo de su llamada y rápidamente desecha sus pensamientos mientras se sienta recto en el sofá.

\- Hola. Busco a Alec. ¿Podrías pasarle el móvil para que pueda hablar con él?

" _¿Quién le digo que pregunta por él?_ "

Haciendo acopio de la poca paciencia por la que se le conoce, Brian se muerde la lengua para no soltarle alguna bordería a la fulana de turno de su amigo y en su lugar responde un escueto "Brian."

" _Pues verás, Brian, Alec está algo ocupado ahora así que no puede ponerse pero si quieres puedes llamarle más tard-_ "

\- No, ¿sabes qué? Voy a ir y os voy a joder el polvo de merienda, muñeca. Tú no sabes quién soy yo, pero Alec me conoce muy bien y me enciendo más rápido que una mecha. Así que vístete, o no, me da igual, pero sólo lo digo porque estaré allí en unos diez o quince minutos.

Tras soltarle tal parrafada y colgar, Brian comienza a sentirse un pelín culpable por haber estallado de esa manera. Pero esta es la primera vez que una de las chicas de Alec le coge el teléfono y eso le ha puesto muy nervioso. Y no es que crea que ésta es diferente, que será la que haga que su amigo siente la cabeza -si es que algo así llega a ocurrir alguna vez- pero le ha hecho sentir como un intruso, como si él no pintara nada ahí y antes de que pudiese evitarlo los celos se habían apoderado de su mente y su boca, ordenándole decir todas esas cosas.  
Ahora le tocaba enfrentarse a Alec, a quien probablemente el puñetero ligue le habría contado toda la conversación telefónica, palabra por palabra, y fijo que le caería una buena.  
En ocasiones odiaba su vida.

 

El trayecto en coche no dura más de diez minutos -viven cerca el uno del otro más por comodidad por su trabajo que por otra cosa- y, tal y como le ha prometido a la chica, cinco minutos después se encuentra tocando a la puerta del apartamento donde Alec vive.

Una chica de metro setenta y pico de altura, rubia de bote y tremenda delantera le recibe con una expresión de profundo desagrado -probablemente ensayada-, pero al verle se le transforma automáticamente en absoluta sorpresa.  
Brian supone que no se imaginaba así al colega de su "novio". Y no puede culparla por ponerse a babear y hacerle ojitos, de verdad que no, pero estas situaciones le incomodan y lo último que necesita es pelear con Alec por una pava, así que lo único que hace es mover la cabeza a modo de saludo y colarse por el hueco que hay entre el umbral de la puerta y ella.  
Ésta comienza a protestar pero enseguida se frena, segura de que si continúa Brian terminará encontrándola irritante y perderá puntos con él.  
Nada más lejos de la realidad, ya que no siente ningún interés hacia ella.

\- Bien, ¿y tu novio? ¿Dónde lo tienes escondido?

\- ¿Novio? Nosotros no somos así -Y si mientras lo dice se echa el pelo hacia atrás y camina hacia él moviendo _demasiado_ las caderas, bueno, digamos que es una estrategia que suele funcionar con la mayoría de la población masculina. Por suerte o por desgracia, Brian la tiene ya muy vista y no puede resultarle menos atractiva. En este momento es más como un enorme grano en el culo, uno que no te puedes quitar sin ayuda de un especialista. Y Brian espera que Alec no tarde mucho. Además, quiere que vea la clase de mujer con la que se ha estado acostando.  
\- ¿Y lo sabe él? -decide jugar a su juego mientras espera a que su amigo aparezca. La chica se contonea posicionándose frente a él, tan cerca que casi puede tocar sus pechos. Hasta que éstos le tocan a él, o más concretamente su torso. Brian arquea una ceja.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- ¿Qué crees tú? -deja escapar una risita subiendo sus brazos para posarlos sobre sus hombros.- ¿No te apetece... ? -Lame sus labios de la manera más seductora posible y se pone de puntillas para ir a besarle.

Brian no se mueve. Ni siquiera una pestaña. Y mucho menos participa cuando la chica une su boca con la suya.  
Aunque la cosa no dura mucho, ya que Alec por fin hace acto de aparición y aparta a la rubia cogiéndola por los hombros.

\- Muy bien, se acabó la fiesta. Recoge tus cosas y lárgate de mi casa.

\- ¿Qu-? ¡No puedes echarme así! -suelta ésta indignada.

\- Te repito que ésta es mi casa y te quiero fuera, -el tono en que Alec habla no da lugar a réplicas. Taconeando con fuerza, la chica coge su bolso del perchero de la entrada y sale dando un portazo. Brian no ha perdido detalle de la escena, apoyado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. En cuanto ella desaparece Alec se gira hacia él.- ¿Qué demonios, Brian?

\- ¿Oops? -dice el aludido con cierto tinte de humor en su voz.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Salgo de la ducha para encontrarte liado con mi ligue y sólo se te ocurre decir “Oops”?

\- ¿Tengo yo la culpa de ser tan irresistible?

\- Tal vez no, pero sí de ser tan bocazas.

Brian se lleva la mano al pecho en actitud teatral.- Me hieres.

\- Ya, ya -masculla al tiempo que pasa por su lado, recogiendo la ropa que hay tirada por el suelo con el ceño muy fruncido.

\- Hey, ¿te has enfadado? Vamos, Alec, ¡si sólo ha sido un beso! Y no se lo he devuelto -se aparta de la pared y le va siguiendo.- Además, no te convenía.

\- Claro, porque tú sabes mucho de eso, ¿verdad? -murmura el otro, dejando la ropa sobre el sofá.- ¿Vas a decirme por qué estás aquí o tengo que adivinarlo?

\- ¿Es que no puedo visitar a mi compañero de armas?

\- ¿Estás tratando de decirme que me has echado de menos? Porque sólo ha pasado una semana, Brian. No cuela -se gira de cara él.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Por querer querría muchas cosas; besarle, tocarle, pasar una noche con él, aunque fuera. Pero se abstiene de decir nada de eso y en su lugar sonríe con suavidad, sus ojos fijos en ningún punto en particular del suelo, y responde con calma.- Nada. Sólo saludarte, ver qué tal andabas. No respondías a ninguna de mis llamadas así que...

\- Estaba ocupado -se encoge de hombros Alec.

Y Brian se tiene que morder las ganas de espetarle un “Ocupado follando con esa guarra.” Por lo que simplemente asiente y calla, no confiando en lo que saldrá de su boca si se le ocurre abrirla.

Alec le mira con cautela.- ¿Estás bien?

\- Claro, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? -le quita toda importancia, tratando de sonreír como suele hacerlo siempre, pero fallando estrepitosamente. Para que no se note, desvía la mirada para posarla en la máscara de la T.W.O. que Alec tiene dentro de la acristalada alacena del salón-comedor.- ¿No se extrañan tus ligues cuando la ven? Yo la guardo en mi armario.

\- Nah, ninguna se fija. No les importa.

\- A mí sí -dice Brian a la vez que lo piensa, y cuando se da cuenta de que lo ha dicho en voz alta sus ojos se abren como platos. Traga saliva, deseando que Alec no le haya escuchado.

Pero lo ha hecho y le está mirando. Al oír un suspiro cierra los ojos y se flagela mentalmente.

\- Sabes, llevo desde que nos conocimos dándole vueltas a una cosa...

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué podría ser? -pregunta Brian entre dientes.

\- Bueno, siempre mencionabas algo de un barco pesquero pero nada sobre una familia y me preguntaba si... -se ha sacado y abierto una birra, y justo está sacando otra cuando Brian le quita la suya de la mano y le pega un buen trago, tan cerca de él que puede sentir su cálido aliento en la cara.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si es que no te gustaba el compromiso o simplemente no te iban las tías -dijo Alec sin más, no queriendo despegar sus ojos castaños de los color miel de su compañero.- Luego vino Fiona y...

\- Ella era como una hermana pequeña para mí, Alec. No le des más vueltas -Brian deja el botellín sobre la encimera y se gira para alejarse, pero una mano cerrándose en su muñeca izquierda se lo impide. Sus latidos se aceleran y está seguro de que Alec va a notarlo si sigue sujetándole.- Suéltame, tío. Tengo que irme.

\- No hemos terminado de hablar. 

\- _Tú_ no has terminado de hablar pero yo sí -se suelta de mala gana Brian, sin percatarse en la dolida mirada que le ha dirigido su amigo.- Nos veremos en el trabajo, supongo.

\- ¿Supones? 

Hay algo de ansiedad en el tono de voz de Alec pero Brian trata de ignorarlo, de decirse que no significa nada.

\- Barco pesquero, ¿recuerdas? Tengo bastante dinero ahorrado y ya le he echado el ojo a varios... Tal vez me lo compre antes de lo pensado.

No puede ni mirarle a los ojos. No puede porque si lo hace sabe que acabará sucumbiendo y confesándole lo que siente. Y no quiere vivir con ese rechazo. Quiere ser capaz de olvidarse de él y de poder verle de cuando en cuando si pasa por la zona con su maldito barco.  
Pero parece que Alec tiene otros planes .

\- ¿Cabe uno más en tu barco? - _¿Y en tu vida?_ , parecieron implicar sus palabras.

Brian no puede aguantar más así que levanta la vista para encontrarse con la esperanzadora de Alec.

\- No sé pescar -suelta abruptamente Brian.

\- Aprenderemos juntos -sonriendo, Alec le pasa un nuevo botellín y choca con el suyo a modo de celebración.- ¿Por nosotros?

\- Y por que tengamos la misma suerte pescando que en las misiones de la T.W.O. -le devuelve la sonrisa, volviendo a chocar sus botellines.


End file.
